


Just Simplicity

by littletechiebird



Category: DCU, DCU - Comicverse
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-30
Updated: 2012-03-30
Packaged: 2017-11-02 18:35:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/372075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littletechiebird/pseuds/littletechiebird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Request: Tim comforting a pissy Dick and doing it in an uncharacteristic way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Simplicity

This wasn’t getting any better.

It had been two days, and he wasn’t seeing any improvement in the older man’s mood. He had thought giving him space might be better, since Dick was pretty private about these things at times. They all were. They just kept quiet, dealt with whatever was on their minds, and assured everyone that they were “fine” whenever they were asked about it. 

Like Tim had expected, that’s exactly how it went at the start of this, two days ago. But now he wasn’t so sure. Now he felt like he had to do something. Being subjected to watching him stomp around was just.. unfortunate, at the very least. He could only wish that he had actually known what happened. That way, he could better know what to do. But in their family, you don’t talk out your problems. It was hypocritical of him to complain, since he never talked about his problems either, but he saw that it was useful for those on the other side when you did.

So, standing back with his arms crossed over his chest, there was a contemplative frown that was the only sign of his attempted plotting. He was leaning against the hood of the batmobile, watching Dick who was standing in front of the computer, leaning against the large keyboard, pressing a few keys every now and again to make the screen shift from one report, to an image of the city, to another report, or maybe a newspaper article. What Dick was working on, he wasn’t sure. But he was sure it wasn’t the source of his continued irritation and frustration.

Moving in to attempt to try and help was a risk, because there was that small possibility that when he finally did make his move, he’d just make it worse. Well, continuing like this wasn’t going to do anything. So he had no other choice, really.

His moves were cautious, even as he pushed off of the batmobile and then crossed the room. He stopped when he was at Dick’s right, noting that he did not break the man’s concentration in the least. Even so, he was aware that there was no way that he had snuck up on him. He hadn’t even been trying, for one, and he was also working on that accomplishment. This wasn’t the time, though. That wouldn’t be a good approach.

“Did you need something, Tim?”

He hadn’t even looked away from the screen. At least eighty percent of his attention was still on the computer screen, therefore only twenty percent of his attention was tuned into the responses he would give in return. His mouth had drawn into a careful line.   
  
“Why don’t you come take a break?”

A break. They never took breaks. And when they did, Dick was the one who was begging him to come and take a break. He was the one who most often worked himself to death - or, well, sickness at the very least.

This unusual question brought Dick’s attention from the screen. Eighty percent on him, twenty upon the screen. That last percentage, luckily, was dwindling fast.

So at least he was making process. Tim smirked on the inside. 

Dick was giving him an incredulous gaze, as if what he had just asked was something crazy or completely unreasonable. 

“Oh come on. I’m not asking you to retire. I’m just asking you to take a break on things for a little bit.”

But even he knew that this sounded odd and foreign coming from his own lips.

Dick turned back to the screen and this made Tim want to sigh with some of the frustration that came to replace the momentary bit of accomplishment.

“I’m busy working. There’s still a lot left to do.”

“No, you’re just reviewing cases to busy yourself and give yourself something to do. Bruce already completed already the reports and reviewed all of the files - I know he did because I watched him do it while I was doing mine. You already completed yours over seventy three minutes ago, and so now you’re killing time. You’re trying to distract yourself, but this isn’t a very good way to do it. There’s better ways.”

Watching the older man’s eyebrow twitch, he knew he was spot on and that Dick was not all too thrilled about it. But really, what else did he expect? There was a reason that the villains they encountered knew him as, and mocked him to be, the “little detective”. He was following closely in Bruce’s footsteps.

“And those better ways would be?”

Man, he did not want to have to get used to that cold and bitter tone. 

“Come on.” He offered a smile, hoping that could maybe do something. Maybe help, somehow.

Dick seemed hesitant, and not too thrilled to go along with it, but then allowed himself to be dragged up the stairs as Tim grabbed his arm.

Neither of them were used to it.

Usually the roles were reversed.

But they did what they had to. Or, for now, Tim was doing what he had to. Things couldn’t stay this way. Not only was it just wrong to see him like this, but soon it would affect his work. And if he made a mistake, he could get hurt. That would be something Tim really couldn’t stand. He couldn’t see him hurt.

Or maybe he was worrying too much. Maybe he was getting ahead of himself. But that was one possible outcome, he knew. After all, they’d all done it at least a dozen times before. There were some lessons that they couldn’t seem to learn. Or things they couldn’t seem to prevent. 

He led the way up to the kitchen, coaxing the man to sit at the counter while he went through the cabinets. Sometimes the smallest things could make you feel better. Sometimes it didn’t take much. Little comforts could do so much. And he hoped this could at least do a little something. 

Grabbing a box of his favorite cereal, he grabbed a bowl, and then opened the fridge to grab the milk. Sitting all three in front of him, he then turned and opened the drawer to snatch a spoon before closing it and sitting it with the other three items in front of him. He smiled as he stood in front of him, just the counter between the both of them. Dick seemed a bit puzzled, staring down at what had been gathered in front of him. Tim just waited, still smiling, and eventually the man’s gaze shifted back up to him. A small, weary smile was the final response, which was something that he couldn’t have been more happy about. It was much better than that stone cold expression that had been in place for days.

The smile may not have been strong at the moment, but things weren’t so easily fixed right away. This was a start. 

Pouring mound of cereal into the bowl, and then milk to splash over, he then started taking the first bites. His relaxation was obvious as he progressed. This was good, because not only was one of his favorites helping his mood, but then Tim didn’t really have to worry about the last time he’d eaten.

They were all bad at that, too. Especially in times of high stress.

After the first bowl, he sat back, his smile still a little wary, though it seemed easier and more comfortable now. As he poured another bowl, he looked back up to Tim.

“Thank you, little brother.”


End file.
